FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The main object of the invention is a device and method for data transmission and/or acquisition using two cross polarizations of an electromagnetic wave and a magnetic recording device.
The main object of the invention is a device and method for data transmission and/or acquisition using two cross polarizations of an electromagnetic wave and a magnetic recording device.